The present invention relates to a device for storing and supplying an eyeflushing fluid.
It is oftentimes necessary for a person to perform tasks under hazardous conditions, or to perform tasks with hazardous materials. Such tasks and materials present obvious dangers to the person despite the use of protective clothing and gear. It is often difficult to adequately protect the person's eyes and still maintain the visual acuity necessary to perform the tasks or to utilize the materials.
Despite the presence of eye protective devices, such as safety glasses, goggles, etc., it is difficult, if not impossible, to completely enclose the person's eyes in order to prevent contamination by dust, dirt, etc., especially when the necessary tasks involve the use of chemicals. Chemicals may often generate harmful gases that are not prevented from contacting the user's eye, even when wearing normal eye safety devices.
Since the person performing the task or utilizing the hazardous materials cannot be assured of 100% protection, systems have been devised to apply a flushing solution to the eye of the person in order to flush out the dust or dirt, or to neutralize eye contamination from a chemical material. While such devices have been generally successful, they have proven unduly complex, thereby limiting their portability and limiting their capability of being utilized quickly under emergency conditions.
In a zero gravity environment, such as on a manned spacecraft, an efficient, readily portable and easily useable eyeflushing device is also desirable to rapidly treat the eyes of astronauts or other occupants of the spacecraft who may be conducting experiments utilizing hazardous materials or in the event that any other contamination reaches their eyes. While many eyeflushing devices are commercially available, most if not all of them do not collect or contain the eyeflushing fluid after it has been used to flush a person's eyes. In a zero gravity spacecraft environment, it is particularly important that all eyeflushing fluid be self-contained both before and after its use.
Portable eyeflushing devices which prevent serious injury in areas remote from water supply are also necessary for use by persons engaged or employed in mining operations, expansive chemical plants, fire fighting and transferring and transporting hazardous materials. These portable eyeflush devices serve as temporary treatment until the victim can be safely transported to a first aid site, where access is available to an ANSI Z358.1 standard (15 minute/0.4 GPM minimum) eyewash supply station.